


Untitled

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-31
Updated: 2002-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written March 2002; angst/drama; about 3400 words.
This takes place immediately after the end of the first OVA series.
This contains adult themes.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2002; angst/drama; about 3400 words.
> 
> This takes place immediately after the end of the first OVA series.
> 
> This contains adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.

"He did it."

Afura sat at the Fujisawas' table, across from Miz and Fujisawa. She took a sip of tea. Then she said it again. "He did it."

Miz put a hand to her mouth, and turned to look at her husband. Fujisawa looked down, shook his head and smiled. "He did it."

Afura continued. "I happened to be visiting the palace when they came back. We're the first ones outside of the palace to know."

"Is... she... alright?" Miz asked.

Afura smiled. "Yes. She looked like she had been through hell. But there's none stronger than her. And Makoto said she would be alright. He would know..."

The three of them stared at the table.

Afura looked up. "To be honest, I never thought we'd see this day... I'm very happy for Makoto, of course. And... I'll learn to be happy for her. But... we've talked about what will come from this...

"It might have been better... if he had failed..."

They stared at the table again.

Miz suddenly spoke. "It does no good to think like that. We've made plans— let's follow them. Have there been any signs of trouble? Anywhere?"

Afura shook her head. "The Phantom Tribe seems to have run out of assassins. The border-lands haven't been attacked in months. And Mr. Jinnai seems to have gone into some other line of work. The world is as peaceful as I've ever known it.

"It's a good thing, seeing as how two of the three priestesses are going to be... distracted... for awhile."

More staring at the table.

"What about the third one?" Miz quietly asked.

Afura and Fujisawa both looked up at her. "Eh?"

Miz looked back kindly at Afura. "I know you never had feelings for the boy. But you're a smart girl. I think you fully realize what they have together, maybe more fully than us or anyone else. And I know you..."

An unusually sheepish Afura rubbed her neck. "Well... I don't think any sane woman wouldn't be envious. They have a relationship unique in two worlds. I could see it even today. They were together such a short time before, but it's as if they knew each other completely. Actually, they do, more or less.

"I've made my choices. And I don't regret them. But when I'm in the shrine or the library, and I go for days without speaking to anyone... yes, I'm jealous. But don't worry about me. I'm alright."

Miz smiled. "I thought you would be, dear. But I had to ask.

"Alright. We won't have to wait long for the news to spread. We should go see Makoto and... her... tomorrow morning. Then I'll check up on Kauru. I should do anyway. It's been awhile since I've seen her."

She turned to her husband. "And you'll go see how Nanami is? Her young man's the best, but it may be better if you're there too."

"Of course," Fujisawa said.

"And Afura... you've got the worst of it, I'm afraid."

Afura smiled grimly. "No one else could come within a hundred meters of Shayla in the next few days and live through it."

—

The Princess Rune Venus stood at her balcony, looking out at the night sky, as she had done so many nights before.

Sometimes it helped to draw lines between the stars, to follow clouds drifting in front of the moon, to watch the lights of the palace-town flicker. Sometimes it didn't. Tonight, it didn't.

That... thing... was back. In her palace.

Oh, she knew full well that if it had not stopped the Eye of God, all of El-Hazard would have been destroyed. And when Makoto had run for his room, holding it in his arms, it looked like it might fall apart.

But when she closed her eyes, she saw the books, and she heard the stories, that told of what it had done before. Long before. The armies it had slaughtered. The cities it had destroyed. The people it had murdered. Some of those people had been her direct ancestors.

The princess knew she was an open-minded person. She had to be, to do her job. Peaceful dealings with other leaders of the land required the ability to see the other person's point of view, to empathize, to compromise.

And everyone knew she had to be forgiving to deal with, and love, her difficult younger sister. That was a daily challenge just by itself, in many different ways.

But... this?

How could she ever accept that monster? That... DEMON GOD?

She felt sick to her stomach, thinking of how she had secretly wished for Makoto to fail.

—

Kauru had somehow heard the news almost as quickly as Miz, and she also came to the palace the next morning to pay her respects. She met Miz as the Fujisawas were entering and she was leaving. Miz asked her to wait, and they met again in the palace gardens.

They sat at the edge of a shallow pool, beneath lush green trees. Both women absent-mindedly trailed their hands in the water, watching it reflect the late morning sun.

Miz smiled indulgently as Kauru talked. "Didn't Mr. Makoto look so... relieved? It was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. I only met him after he... lost her. He was a different man today. Oh, he must have been so sad for all that time.

"And Miss Ifurita... I never met her before, but I'd heard the old stories, and I was scared... But she was so peaceful. And so beautiful. And the way they looked at each other... I'm so happy for both of them..."

Miz interrupted her. "You seem to be taking this very well."

Kauru looked back in surprise. "Me? Why... Mr. Makoto has done so much for me... and everyone else... and I only want him to be happy..."

"But what about you?" Miz prodded her gently.

"Me?" Kauru asked again. "Oh... oh, I know what you mean..." She blushed.

"Miss Miz... I was just a girl when Mr. Makoto saved me. And when someone saves your life... Yes, I feel a little sad now.

"But I'm the water priestess now. Like you were. And I'm going to be happy. Like you are."

Now it was Miz's turn. "Me?"

"Why yes, Miss Miz... I'm going to be just like you. I'm going to perform all my duties the best that I can, and use my power to serve everyone, and have a long and respected career... And when the time comes, I'll meet someone special, like your Mr. Fujisawa, and start my own family, and be happy, just like... oh, Miss Miz! Did I say something wrong?"

Miz sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "Oh, you dear, sweet girl! And I thought *I* would be the one to comfort YOU..."

—

The doors of the Shinonome Diner were closed. It wasn't unusual for Nanami to close the place early on slow afternoons.

But there were a select few for whom the diner was never closed. Fujisawa went inside.

A single person sat at a table towards the back, head resting on folded arms. An open bottle and a glass sat on the table.

Fujisawa sighed. "Nanami..."

She looked up. "H'lo _sensei_. What're you doin' here?"

He made his way to the table. "Looking for you. Where's..."

Nanami rubbed her eyes. They were red. "We had a fight... no. I started a fight. He said he'd come back after I came to my senses."

She toyed with her empty glass. "Guess I haven't come to my senses yet."

Nanami saw the look of disapproval on his face, and smiled. "Oh, don't worry 'bout this. I'm of age now, 'member? 'Sides, I don't plan to make a habit of it. Stuff tastes awful. Don't know how you an' Shayla can stand it."

Then she fumbled the glass. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"What am I doing, _sensei_!? What am I thinking!? Makoto is my friend! Why can't I be happy for him!? Why haven't I gotten over this by now!?"

Fujisawa picked her up as though she weighed nothing. For him, of course, it was easy. And as he carried her to her room, he said, "Sometimes you never get over it. For what it's worth... I'm sorry."

He tucked her into her bed, and she quickly curled up and closed her eyes. "Thanks, _sensei_ ," she whispered.

He fetched a pitcher of water and a glass, and a damp washcloth, and set them by the bed for when she woke. Then he went back to the table and swept up the broken glass.

He picked up the bottle, meaning to return it. But he noticed that it was almost empty. Maybe one drink left, he thought.

He got another glass from the wall, emptied the bottle into the glass, set a few coins on the counter, and went to sit at another table, by a window. The window was shuttered, but he could still see out to gaze at the street.

Makoto, he thought. I remember when I first heard of you at school. Your female teachers said you'd break hearts when you grew up. They didn't know how right they were.

I'd punch you right in the face, if you weren't the nicest guy I'd ever met. If I didn't know you never wanted any of this.

—

Fatora and Alielle sat side by side on one of the many landings between the palace and the gardens, watching the sun set.

Alielle sniffled. "Oh, Fatora! I thought everyone would be so happy! What's going on?"

Fatora held a handful of pebbles. She gently tossed them along the path, one by one. "Dunno. They're just shocked, I guess."

Alielle looked at her. "What about 'Operation Chocolate Sauce'?"

Fatora looked back at her sternly. Then she smiled. "Postponed. Indefinitely. This... isn't the time for it."

—

As usual, Shayla wasn't hard to find. In the early night sky, the fireworks were visible even from the palace.

She was in a ravine not far from the temple. The mountains echoed with blasts of energy and crashes of falling rock as Shayla repeatedly threw fire bolts at one side of the ravine.

Afura silently stood and watched Shayla strike the rocky slope again and again.

There were no bottles, full or empty, anywhere in sight. She's not drinking, Afura thought. That means it's bad— about as bad as it gets.

Shayla hadn't seemed to notice her. But she eventually stopped, lowered her arms and caught her breath. She stood motionless for some time. Then, without turning, she spoke. Her voice was flat and cold.

"Afura. Go away."

Afura took a few steps towards her. "I won't do that," she said quietly.

Shayla suddenly turned and fired on her. Afura didn't flinch as the blast hit the ground, well in front of her. But she flinched as Shayla screamed.

"GO AWAY!!"

Afura took a few more steps. "Oh, Shayla..."

Shayla glared at her. She kept staring as she fell to her knees. She still stared as Afura reached her, and kneeled before her.

She still stared as tears came. "Go... away..."

Afura put her hands on Shayla's shoulders. She gently pulled Shayla to her. "No."

Shayla wailed and buried her face in Afura's shoulder.

Afura held her and stroked her hair. "No. I'm staying. I'm here. For you."

—

"Do you know why I've been crying so much?"

If any other woman from two worlds had asked that question, it would have been followed by denials, arguments and more tears. But when Ifurita asked it, in her unnaturally calm voice, it was a sincere question, and oddly clinical.

Makoto stifled a yawn, to his embarrassment. It was very late. But he hadn't wanted the day to end.

"It's not directly physiological. After I, uh, wound you up, your self-diagnosis and self-repair systems came back on-line. I guess they shut down automatically when your power levels fall that low for that long, just to keep you going. Anyway, with another few days' rest at full power, you'll be as good as new.

"So it's at least partly psychological.

"As you know... heh, sorry... my computer classes in artificial intelligence on Earth didn't cover things like you. And I never got to take any psychology classes. But your design mimics the human form so closely, and... I know you now... and I can imagine how I would feel in your place. But only imagine, of course.

"Jinnai woke you from thousands of years of sleep, and he pretty much put you on overdrive, without any time to acclimate. Then I came along and basically hacked into you and burned out part of your hard-wired programming. Then, as you ran low on power... damn it, why didn't you let me recharge you then... sorry...

"Then... you entered the Eye of God, and you fell into a void, and you were in either sensory deprivation or self-induced coma for ten thousand years... and then you somehow turned up on Earth, and ran your power levels down to near zero to send me to El-Hazard...

"And then today, you put up with all those people, even though you didn't have to... and they all pretended to be happy to see you, but... there's still a lot of fear and hatred..."

"Well..." he finished lamely, "if that isn't stressful, I don't know what is. Ifurita, you need a vacation!"

They laughed.

"Dear Makoto," said Ifurita. "You should rest too. You have aged more than I expected."

"Yeah... The only times I wasn't hitting the books lately, I was out saving the world... Or in here, having nervous breakdowns... I mean, I'd do it all again in a second..."

She calmed him with her smile. "I know you would."

"Ifurita? It's an old line, but... let's get away for awhile. Just the two of us."

"Makoto. I think I would like that. But what is an 'old line?'"

They laughed again.

—

It was raining. But Makoto had made his plans, and no one could persuade him to stay even a few hours longer.

Makoto had almost finished loading most of their luggage into a small covered hovercraft, built in the shape of an old fashioned carriage. Ifurita already sat in the front of the carriage. He had refused her help, but she persisted.

"Makoto," she said. "I don't understand. My flight systems are nominal. I could carry you and all of these things there in minutes..."

Makoto smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Just like normal people, remember?" he said. "Just like everyone else..."

He pushed the last box into the back of the carriage and closed the side door. "OK, that's it."

He turned to the five people standing round the carriage. "Everybody..."

They stood silently, uncomfortably, waiting for Rune Venus to speak first.

Rune finally spoke. "Makoto. Know that you will always be welcome in my kingdom and my palace. I bid you a safe journey. Please stay at the royal mountain lodge for as long as you wish. But... come back soon.

"Um... And... Ifurita?"

Ifurita looked at her steadily. "Milady?"

Rune stammered. "Yuh... you are always welcome too. Buh... be well... and guard Makoto well..."

Ifurita bowed her head. "Milady. Rune Venus. Thank you for your consideration... and your trust."

Rune gasped, put a hand to her mouth, turned and ran sobbing.

"Aw hell," Fatora said. "Come back soon, Makoto. I like having 'another me' around. Ifurita, uh... have some fun, OK? Bye!" And she turned and ran, calling after her sister. "Rune!..."

Alielle threw herself at Makoto, like she had done so many times before, and hugged him tightly. Then she looked at Ifurita and bit her lip, not knowing what to do, and then she quickly bowed her head once. And she turned and ran whimpering after Fatora.

Ifurita lowered her head further, closed her eyes and turned away in her seat. It was clear that she wished to say no more.

Fujisawa grabbed Makoto and slapped his back. "Wish I could go with you, kid. Some great cliffs 'round where you're going..."

Makoto laughed. "I think we'll stick to the roads. Uh, _sensei_?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I... did it... I meant to ask. I'm sorry I never got around to it."

"Ask? Me? Ask me what?"

"If you wanted me to take you back. To Japan. To Earth."

Fujisawa looked at his wife. "You know what my answer would be."

Then he looked back at Makoto again. "We're two of the luckiest bastards that ever lived, you know?"

Makoto grinned. "Yeah. I know."

Fujisawa grinned back. "Enjoy your time." And he stepped back, to let Miz say goodbye.

She sighed. "You dear boy. I'm sorry none of the priestesses could be here to see you off. And I wish we could have had a proper... celebration... for you and her..."

Makoto grinned again. "You meant 'marriage,' didn't you? Maybe someday, Miz. When she's ready. And me... But you're here. It's enough."

Miz embraced him. "Be happy, Makoto."

He stood before them for one more moment. Then he turned around and walked to the front of the carriage. He climbed up and sat down beside Ifurita. He whispered something to her, and she nodded. Then he took up the controls.

The carriage lifted and began to move forward.

"WAIT!!"

The carriage stopped. Fujisawa and Miz turned.

Nanami stood behind them, gasping for breath, soaked to the bone. She was holding a carefully wrapped package.

She stomped up to the carriage. "If you think you're going to leave without saying goodbye to me, Makoto Mizuhara!..."

Makoto smiled sadly. "Oh, Nanami. Look at you..."

She gave the package to him. "Here. A Shinonome Diner special. Box lunch for two. On the house. I'm sorry, Ifurita, I didn't even know if you eat, let alone what you like..."

Ifurita rubbed at her eyes, then turned and smiled at Nanami. "Whatever it is, I will enjoy it. Thank you, Nanami."

"And promise me, when you get back... WHEN you get back... you'll come by and visit me. BOTH of you!"

In perfect unison, Makoto and Ifurita said, "We promise."

Then, again in unison, all three of them laughed.

Nanami put one foot on the carriage, pulled herself up and kissed Makoto on the cheek. She dropped back to the ground and looked up at him.

"Goodbye, Makoto."

He looked back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned and took up the controls again.

The carriage pulled out into the rain, and glided away. And as Miz and Fujisawa came up behind her, and Fujisawa draped his jacket round her, Nanami said it again.

"Goodbye... Makoto."

—

Makoto woke, in a dark room, from troubled dreams.

He was at home on Earth, late for school. Or he was in Fatora's room in the palace, exhausted, confused, so far from home. Or he was in his own room in the palace... crying, screaming her name, half-dead without her.

And she was gone.

He gasped, sat up fast and rubbed his face, and he was back in the tiny cabin half way up a mountain, two rooms, no furniture, windows broken out. Royal mountain lodge, my foot, he had said, laughing with her.

And she was there.

She sat on the front steps, leaning against the open door frame, looking out at the eastern sky. She wore only the simple night-clothes that he had given her. The air would have to be cold enough to kill him in minutes before she would even notice it.

He walked to the door, shivering, dragging his blanket after him, and sat next to her, draping the blanket around both of them. She accepted it with gratitude for his concern.

He found her hand, under the blanket, and held it. It was warm.

That was the most wonderful surprise, when he first touched her, so long ago. He had expected cold steel, or lifeless plastic. But she was warm.

"You didn't sleep?" he asked. "I know you don't have to... but you might... feel better... if you do."

"I have slept for ten thousand years. I think I am... 'tired of sleeping'? What a strange thing to say.

"And I have not seen the sun rise in El-Hazard for ten thousand years. I have not seen it since... I became free. And when I saw your Earth's sun rise, I... wished that I might see it again in my own world..."

And the sun rose.

"Good morning, Ifurita."

"Good morning. My love."


End file.
